


A Headmistress' Headache

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Minerva has had enough. Is it too much to ask for the two newest professors to get along?prompt: The less I know the betterwordcount: 322
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	A Headmistress' Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Thank you to the mods for the amazing prompt. I mean, I don't usually come up with two drabble ideas.
> 
> And kisses to my beta [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie). Thank you so much for your work and input.
> 
> My dear ladderofyears, thank you for being such an amazing friend.

Standing next to the window, Minerva McGonagall sips a cup of tea, looking over the Hogwarts grounds. She watches Harry, emerging from the castle with a broom in his hand, taking a couple of students, who are staying over Easter, flying. 

He had been the latest addition to the staff. Initially, she had been concerned because of his past rivalry with the Potions Master. So far, however, it seems to work. 

An unnerving feeling settles in her stomach when she sees Draco snickering in the archway the moment Harry mounts his broom. Spitting out her tea, Minerva coughs badly as a very visible rainbow erupts from the tail of Harry's broom as he kicks off.

She glances at the calendar — 1 April. It’ll be a long day.

*

To her dismay, the shenanigans don’t stop that day; the most memorable ones so far included Draco hexing Harry so he could only speak in rhyme, and Harry replacing all Draco’s cauldrons with Sloshing Cauldrons from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

When on the sixth day Draco Malfoy storms past her towards Harry's office, sporting neon yellow robes and pink hair, enough is enough.

After her short meeting with Poppy, Minerva stops in front of Harry’s office, determined to get to the bottom of this. She’s about to leave when her knocks remain unanswered but halts when she hears a very loud thud. 

Minerva opens the door with a spell, and her eyes grow wide as she takes in the sight in front of her. The newest Hogwarts professors are certainly clearing the air between them — by not giving one another any chance to breathe. Harry’s covered head to toe in glitter, rubbing some off on Draco who’s lying on the desk, half-way undressed. 

“Gentlemen,” she says, causing them to look up, shocked, in her direction. “I hope this settles the childish feud between you. And for the rest: The less I know the better.”


End file.
